Mamá, ¿salías con Viktor Krum?
by Lyna01
Summary: ¿Cómo reaccionaran los dos hijos de Hermione y Ron al enterarse de esto? O peor: ¿Cómo reaccionará Ron al recordar su cuarto grado y saber que ahora sus hijos saben sobre la primera relación de su madre? (One-shot)


_**Mamá, ¿salías con Viktor Krum?**_

Se encontraban los tres Potters junto a dos de sus primos Weasley. Los tres chicos hablaban algo acaloradamente en la fila de la chimenea que los llevaría a casa para pasar la navidad con sus familias; mientras tanto, Lily Potter hablaba alegremente con su prima Rose Weasley.

-Miren, yo quiero mucho a la tía Ginny, pero yo sé que Bulgaria ganará- Aclaró el más joven de los tres chicos, Hugo Weasley. Albus se encogió de hombros, ya algo harto de la charla, mientras que su hermano, James, reaccionó como si le hubieran dado una bofetada.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué piensas eso?- Le preguntó agitado, mientras la fila avanzaba. James rodó los ojos cuando sus familiares le obligaron a moverse; no entendía porque a ellos los mandaban por la Red Flu y no en el tren como todo el mundo. Bueno, en realidad sí lo sabía y por eso se molestaba más. Todo por petición de sus padres.

La mayoría de los chicos de la fila eran hijos de magos que habían participado en la segunda guerra mágica, los padres de ellos les pedían a los profesores que los mandaran por allí y ellos estaban siempre de acuerdo, aunque claramente había padres menos paranoicos que aun habiendo participado en la guerra esperaban a sus hijos en el andén 9 ¾. Eso era lo que más le molestaba, pero en ese momento no estaba discutiendo por ello.

-Bulgaria tiene a Krum como buscador- Contestó en voz baja, notando la molestia de su primo.

-¡Pero si ya está súper viejo!

-Tiene casi la misma edad que el tío George- Dijo su hermano menor. James le mandó una mirada asesina y éste volvió a su silencio.

James iba a proseguir con su discusión pero una risa lo interrumpió. Los tres levantaron la vista y se toparon a Neville Longbottom, su profesor de herbología. Los tres se pusieron colorados, claramente había escuchado su discusión y algo le estaba causando mucha gracia.

-¡Hugo, eres idéntico a tu padre!- Le dijo el profesor riendo mientras algunos giraban a observar a los jóvenes. Siempre que se mencionaba a alguno de los padres de los jóvenes en voz alta giraban la cabeza como lechuzas. Los tres, acostumbrados, miraron al profesor como si estuviera loco (se tomaban esa libertad ya que, como amigo de ambas familias que era, lo conocían desde que tenían memoria). Hugo negó con la cabeza, rojo como un tómate por las miradas de los presentes.

-No, él lo odia- Dijo- Siempre que lo menciono papá se enoja- Los dos Potter afirmaron con la cabeza, recordando el silencio de su tío durante la cena en que su madre mencionó que jugarían contra ellos en unos meses.

" _Machácalo, Ginny"_ Le dijo el pelirrojo a su hermana cuando la familia Weasley se retiraba de la casa Potter. Era la primera oración que decía aparte de _sí_ o _no sé_ desde la noticia de su hermana por lo que Hugo se cruzó de brazos, molesto, su tía Hermione se rió nerviosa y se puso algo colorada y su prima Rose levantó la vista de su libro, arqueó una ceja y después volvió a la lectura. Su madre se aguantó la risa y afirmó, después cerró la puerta y justo cuando hizo _clic_ ella y su padre se habían puesto a reír hasta llorar. Ninguno de los tres hijos supo porque, pero tampoco preguntaron.

-Pues sí, pero antes lo idolatraba, de hecho, creo que tiene un autógrafo de él- La cara de los chicos fue digna de una fotografía, pero ninguna se comparaba a la de Hugo. Si eso era cierto, mataría a su padre por no entregárselo.

-¿Y qué pasó?- Preguntó Albus, carcomido por la curiosidad. Se dio cuenta de que su hermana y prima lo veían de reojo, consumidas por la misma curiosidad. Su profesor miró a los cinco con una sorpresa que no se molestó en disimular.

-¡Granger-Weasley!- Gritó la profesora McGonagall, llamando a los dos hermanos un segundo antes de que Neville les diera una explicación. Los dos hermanos se miraron fugazmente y después giraron la mirada a toda velocidad hacia su profesor.- ¡Rápido, detienen la fila!- Apuró de nuevo la directora.

-¡Denos un resumen!- Rogó la chica mientras se agachaba lentamente para tomar su baúl, intentando hacer tiempo junto a su hermano, pero un grito histérico de la directora hizo que ambos se apresuraran más.

Caminaron un poco con el baúl en rastras, siempre mirando hacia atrás observando a su profesor. Neville parecía nervioso ante las miradas de los cinco jóvenes, pensando que tal vez no sabían la razón del odio de Ron hacia Krum por algo externo a él. Los dos hermanos entregaron sus baúles a dos profesores que los mandaron antes por la chimenea y justo cuando ellos seguían, James habló.

-¡Señor Longbottom!- Apresuró el joven, muerto de curiosidad y a la vez sintiendo empatía por sus dos primos que casi parecían no caminar de lo lento que iban hacia la chimenea.

El hombre se vio envuelto en una serie de acontecimiento que pasaban por su cabeza, uno cada vez más improbable que el otro; desde que gracias a él comenzaba una pelea entre Ron y Hermione dignas de sus años en Hogwarts, hasta que todo el mundo explotaba. No fue hasta que la directora llamó a los dos hermanos por su nombre, exasperada de su lentitud, que el joven profesor gritó mucho más alto de lo que deseaba.

-¡Su madre salió con Krum en cuarto año!- Hubo un silencio sepulcral, los maestros y alumnos lo miraron sorprendidos, pero ninguna mirada estuvo más llena de sorpresa que de los cinco muchachos con los que había comenzado a hablar.

Lo último que se escuchó de los dos hermanos antes de que desaparecieran por la chimenea fue un estruendoso: ¿¡QUÉ!?

El hombre intentó explicar que tan sólo habían ido al baile juntos y que después eran muy pocas las veces que los vio solos o simplemente juntos, pero los dos hijos Granger-Weasley ya habían desaparecido. La gente volvió a lo que hacía un segundo antes, excepto los tres Potters. El maestro rió nervioso al ver la mirada de jóvenes, con ojos y bocas abiertas. Estaban lo que siguía de sorprendidos.

-Yo jamás hablé con ustedes- Dijo el hombre y después de alejó de ahí, rogando que los chicos no lo siguieran.

No lo hicieron, estaban demasiado sorprendidos como para moverse. El profesor se colocó junto a la directora, sabiendo que así los chicos no se le acercarían a pedir explicaciones. La mujer parecía divertida y Neville lo notó, aunque intentaba seguir seria apurando a los siguientes en la lista. Imaginó que la profesora estaba pensando en la reacción de Ron cuando sus hijos lo interrogaran –que probablemente estaría pasando en ese momento- y Neville rió también, recordando.

Recordaba lo bien que se la había pasado en el baile de Navidad y cómo, tan sólo llegando a su habitación se había puesto a dormir. Aunque, él sabía que lo que sucedió el 26 de diciembre cuando se sentó a almorzar con sus amigos, Dean y Seamus, habían hecho de ese fin de semana uno de los mejores por las carcajadas que había lanzado.

En pocas palabras, durante el almuerzo, Seamus le contó que había salido de su habitación a buscar su túnica que había dejado en la sala común en un descuido, unas horas antes de que Neville llegara de tan maravillosa velada, y que en el pasillo de las escaleras pudo escuchar todos los gritos que Ron y Hermione se lanzaban. Acostumbrado, decidió seguir su camino hasta que pudo escuchar bien su discusión. El joven había hecho un esfuerzo de no reír como loco cuando se dio cuenta que su amigo pelirrojo estaba celoso y de que Hermione le reclamaba no haberla invitado antes. Fue entonces cuando supo que Harry había llegado que corrió a la habitación y se hizo el dormido, no antes de reír en silencio por lo despistados que eran sus dos compañeros. Al día siguiente, se dispuso a contarles lo que había escuchado a sus dos amigos y no intentaron reprimir sus carcajadas. Los tres apostaron que terminarían juntos, tarde o temprano; no se equivocaban.

-¡Por fin llegan!- Gritó Hermione cuando sus dos hijos aparecieron por la chimenea unos minutos después que sus baúles. Se había asustado un poco al ver que sus hijos no llegaban un segundo después que sus cosas, por lo que soltó una risita de alivio.

-¿Y a ustedes qué les pasa?- Preguntó Ron al ver la cara de sus hijos con una sonrisa.

Apareció de las escaleras después de haber dejado ambos baúles en los cuartos de sus hijos; debía admitir que sí se había preocupado tanto como su esposa, aunque ambos sabían que era imposible que les sucediera algo, por lo que intentó disimular.

Se colocó al lado de su esposa y le pasó un brazo por lo hombros, después levantó el mentón con orgullo y esperó a que sus hijos se acercaran a ellos y lo besaran en la mejilla, pues no los había visto desde el verano. Vio que su esposa hacía lo mismo, casi involuntariamente, pero también notó que sus hijos no se habían movido más allá de unos centímetros de la chimenea y observaban a su madre con la boca abierta. Ron y Hermione fruncieron el ceño y el hombre soltó a su esposa.

-¿Les pasa algo?- Preguntó la mujer cuidadosa y preocupadamente, acercándose a ellos.

-¡Fuiste novia de Viktor Krum!- Gritó por fin su hija.

Hermione se puso colorada y volteó a ver a su esposo casi sin querer hacerlo, mientras tanto, parecía que el mundo se le había ido encima. Su puso tan rojo como su cabello y frunció el entrecejo.

Durante su noviazgo los celos que sentía contra Harry pasaron hacia Krum casi instantáneamente después de aquel beso, pues sabía que si lo había hecho frente a Harry era por algo, pero jamás le había quedado en claro a ese Krum que Hermione era suya y sabía que él aun veía guapa a la chica e intentaba algo, tal como en la boda de su hermano (aunque no podía culparlo por ver a Hermione hermosa, sí quería que le quedara claro que era de él y jamás había tenido esa oportunidad).

Después de casarse con Hermione sus celos en contra de Krum habían disminuido un poco- no del todo, pues seguía apagando la radio cada vez que lo mencionaba, y si no le lanzaba una maldición al aparato era porque Hermione siempre estaba cerca- pues los periódicos, revistas y programas de radio de todo el mundo mágico se había encargado que cada ser mágico se diera cuenta de su matrimonio. De que él era de ella y ella de él. Después, cuando nació Rose, sus celos llegaron a un nivel que no parecían humanos, envidiando a su hermosa bebé de cualquier ser que se le acercara, incluso de su gato. Siempre se sorprendía a sí mismo contando el tiempo con el que su hija jugaba con su mascota para asegurarse que él pasara más tiempo con ella.

Cuando su primer y último hijo varón nació, procuró educarlo de una manera en que cuidara a su madre y hermana tanto como él de los hombres. Se enorgullecía cada vez que Hermione llegaba a casa y le comentaba que Hugo se había puesto a llorar y gritar como loco cuando un vendedor le había dicho que la blusa que se estaba probando le quedaba perfecta e intentaba por todos los medios venderla; también se sentía algo culpable cada vez que Hugo intentaba alejar a los chicos de su hermana en el parque de juegos, pero en parte así sabía que ambas estaban siendo cuidadas durante todo momento y él no se llevaba todos los regaños de sus dos chicas.

Con todo eso, su trabajo y su vida marital, se había olvidado casi por completo de quidditch y por lo mismo de Krum. Las únicas veces que pensaba algo relacionado era esperando que su hijo cumpliera los 7 años para comenzar a entrenarlos a él y a su hermana, (ya que Hermione le había prohibido empezar primero con Rose por si su otro hijo sentía celos e intentaba subir a una escoba que no fuera de juguete a tan poca edad. Ron no reclamó, no podía siquiera imaginar aquello). Cuando por fin tuvieron ambos una edad que le pareció conveniente, se dio cuenta que su hijo no parecía gustarle mucho volar (tal y como su madre) pero sí se interesaba muchísimo por el deporte. Mientras que su hija parecía encantada cuando volaba y tenía un talento nato para ello, a ella no le gustaba enterarse del quidditch profesional o del de otras personas que no fuera ella cuando practicaba con su padre o de su tía Ginny. Las únicas veces que hablaba del deporte era cuando le preguntaba a su padre qué día jugarían ellos dos- Hugo ya se abstenía de aquello, pero jamás de verlos jugar- o cuando le preguntaba estrategias a él y sus tíos que ella pudiera utilizar cuando entrara al equipo de su casa en Hogwarts- nadie dudaba que entraría-.

Fue cuando su hijo cumplió los 8 que escuchó por primera vez del equipo Búlgaro, donde para su desgracia, seguía jugando ese egocéntrico unicejo. Su pequeño hijo pronto se vio encantado por lo que en la radio decían de él y Ron volvió a sentir ese hueco en el estómago. Su amigo, esposa e incluso hermanos parecían muy divertidos con la situación, pues decían que era exactamente lo que Ron hacía en antaño. Las bromas siempre se alargaban porque para él era imposible no fruncir el ceño cada vez que su hijo hablaba del búlgaro con ilusión. Jamás creyó que el ver como su hija y esposa rodaban los ojos lo hubiera hecho tan feliz.

Por otra parte, sus celos hacia Hermione reaparecieron como un huracán, y ésta, inteligente y audaz como siempre, se encargó de jamás mencionar el tema de su cuarto año y siempre que su hijo mencionaba al búlgaro ella se refería a él como _El buscador ése_ o _Sí, bueno, tampoco es tan genial, Hugo. Tu padre y tu tío Harry son muchos mejores_ Siempre que decía aquello, lo decía con un tono mucho más alto del normal, intentando que Ron la escuchara ya estuviera a su lado o en la planta de arriba. Ella siempre sonreía cuando veía como el pelirrojo inflaba el pecho con orgullo. Además, se había encargado de mantenerlo siempre feliz cada vez que Hugo hablaba del búlgaro, tratando de demostrarle el cariño y amor que sentía hacia él y que sus celos no tenían una base sólida, aunque se sentía alagada al pensar que el hombre, aún después de tantos años, la encelaba y le parecía la cosa más tierna del mundo ver que el pelirrojo hacía lo mismo con sus hijos.

Ron, aunque algo despistado pero no tonto, se comenzó a dar cuenta del plan de su esposa conforme pasaban los días y él no podía estar más encantado con ello. Incluso había noches que esperaba que en la cena familiar Hugo hablara del buscador. Aunque a veces, después de la prueba de amor que le daba su mujer, cuando ésta se recargaba junto a él y el pelirrojo comenzaba a acariciar su brazo, cabello o cualquier otra zona de su cuerpo, intentando comprobar que todo era real y que ella estaba junto a él, algo en sus entrañas se removía. El miedo; pero esa vez su mayor temor no era perder a Hermione (aunque sí que estaba presente, todo el tiempo, a veces seguía sintiéndose indigno de tal mujer tan perfecta y genial) sino del miedo de que sus hijos supieran porque el pelirrojo tenía tanto rencor contra el búlgaro y se decepcionaran al ver a quién eligió su madre después de todo.

Cuando su hija gritó aquello, su estómago se achicó por completo y sintió como si una maldición _cruciatus_ pasara por su cuerpo al ver la sonrisa que se plantaba en el rostro de su hijo.

-¡Pero qué genial, mamá!- se apresuró a decir el joven muchacho con ojos brillosos- ¡Ni siquiera sabía que habías hablado con Viktor Krum cuando el Torneo de los Tres Magos estuvo en Hogwarts!- _Uy, hizo más que hablar._ Pensó el hombre con el entrecejo fruncido, cruzándose de brazos.

Hermione parecía incómoda con la situación y por primera vez en muchos años Ron se dio cuenta que no sabía qué hacer. Ni siquiera cuando se le presentó su primer problema como Ministra de Magia parecía tan estresada como en ese momento, y eso hizo que Ron sintiera como si lo estuvieran golpeando y su mente comenzó a divagar. ¿Ocultaba algo? ¿Por qué estaba tan preocupada? ¿Tenía miedo de qué se diera cuenta que se arrepentía de casarse con él y que hacía tiempo pensaba en correr a los brazos del búlgaro?

 _Tranquilízate, Ronald Weasley, estás exagerando._ Le dijo la voz de su conciencia y lógica, que curiosamente, sonaban como su esposa.

-El señor Longbottom dijo que saliste con él en cuarto año- Comentó su hija con una sonrisa que inquietó muchísimo a Ron. Una sonrisa ilusionada, exactamente igual a la que ponía su madre cuando éste le regalaba un libro o un ramo de flores en un día cualquiera, de sorpresa.

-¿Con qué Longbottom, eh?- Murmuró Ron, pensando en voz alta. Lo vería en noche buena y aprovecharía para matarlo ahí mismo. Hermione le mandó una mirada de regaño pero éste se dignó en ignorarla.

Rose, la más avispada de sus dos hijos, pareció darse cuenta del enojo de su padre y después de la mirada nerviosa de su madre, así que borró su sonrisa e intentó por todos los medios no demostrar su sorpresa. Su hermano, por otra parte, parecía en otro mundo.

-¡Tenían la misma edad que tú, Rosie!- Dijo su hermano aún con esa sonrisa de idiota en su rostro. Lo conocía tan bien que sabía exactamente lo que iba a decir. Es decir, justo lo que ella había pensado hacía tan sólo un segundo. Intentó que no lo hiciera, su padre era un celoso muy intimidante cuando quería o eso había contado su tía Ginny. Si así se había comportado con su tía cuando ésta parecía tener interés en una persona que él conocía tan bien y sabía que no le haría daño, y que, por cierto, ahora era su tío, no podía ni imaginarse como debería ser con su madre y mucho menos con ella.- Ahora que sabes a qué edad mamá comenzó a tener novio, tal vez sería bueno que te echaras uno. ¡Te juro que si es un jugador de Quidditch profesional no me enojaré!-

Aquello lo consternó, casi en seguida recordó aquella sonrisa que se le dibujó en el rostro a su hija hacía unos segundos. Oh, como conocía esa sonrisa; era la misma que ponía cada vez que él y su esposa salían juntos o se mandaban miraditas. Era la misma que puso cuando, después de huir de un enorme cuestionario de parte de sus hermanos sobre Hermione unas semanas antes de entrar a sexto año, se había encerrado en el baño, rojo como un tómate y sonriendo como el estúpido enamorado que era, pensando en ella. ¡Su bebé había pensado en alguien! No había duda.

Y después estaba esa horrible apuñalada de parte de Hugo; "¡Te juro que si es un jugador de Quidditch profesional no me enojaré!" ¿Qué había pasado con su entrenamiento? ¿Por qué lo traicionaba de aquella manera? ¿Ahora cómo sabría que su hijita estaba siendo vigilada en Hogwarts de idiotas aprovechados? Su corazón latía con anormalidad. Le faltaba nada, tal vez tan sólo el sonido de una mosca, para que le diera un infarto.

Rose miró a su madre y a su padre, roja como el cabello de su hermano e intermitentemente. Al ver la expresión de su padre miró a Hugo llena de coraje. Iba a gritarle mil y una mentiras a su hermano tales como: _Yo no quiero un novio_ o _Eso no era lo que iba a decir_ Aunque, muy en el fondo, se regañaba a sí misma por estar pensando en su mejor amigo Scorpius Malfoy, pero su madre interrumpió su intento.

-¡A desempacar!- Les exigió severamente. La chica no puso objeción alguna, lista para alejarse de la mirada inquisitiva de su padre, pero su hermano no parecía querer moverse.

-¡No, no, espera!- Pidió el muchacho mientras su hermana mayor lo tomaba del brazo, intentando por todos los medios encajarle las uñas disimuladamente como venganza.- ¡Mamá, tienes que hablarme más de él!-

-No, no tengo.- Le dijo a su hijo, cruzándose se brazos, después miró a su esposo y vio como éste levantó las cejas, aún rojo de furia.- Porque no hay nada que contar.- Aclaró y después le regaló una sonrisita a su marido, pero éste no pareció inmutarse.

-Vamos, Hugo- Apuró la chica mientras que el mencionado intentaba no alejarse de la estancia. Al final, resignado por la fuerza de su hermana, la siguió por las escaleras, aunque seguía sin entender el cambio de humor tan brusco de la chica.

Ron siguió con la mirada a sus dos hijos hasta que desaparecieron por la escalera y después no movió los ojos.

-Ron…- El hombre sintió la mano de su esposa en el brazo. Él hizo contacto con los ojos avellana de ella y el agujero en su estómago se hizo más grande.

Se alejó de ella con delicadeza y después se dirigió a la mesa del comedor, sacó una silla de la cabecera y se sentó, observando la escalera como un gato a su presa, esperando. Hermione llegó a su lado y colocó su mano en su hombro, el hombre colocó su mano sobre la de ella pero no desvió la mirada de la escalera. Hermione estaba algo acostumbrada a los celos de Ron, pero pronto se dio cuenta que ese tipo de reacción era muy diferente y justo por ello en ese momento no estaba discutiendo con él. Había algo mucho más grande que unos simples celos de adolescentes.

-Tienes que hablar con Rose- Dijo el pelirrojo después de un rato, en voz baja y sin romper el contacto visual con la escalera.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-Pues porque tú eres su madre, eres mujer- Contestó antes de caer en cuenta que no le había explicado nada. Algo enojado porque su esposa no caía en la misma conclusión que él, habló.- Debes de hablarle de chicos y así…- Murmuró algo avergonzado y negándose a creer que su hija ya tuviera edad para hablar de aquello. Hermione echó una risita y Ron la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y qué quieres que le diga?- Preguntó con algo de diversión, cosa que lo molestó más. ¿Qué se le hacía tan divertido?

-Pues… lo que una madre debe de decirle a su hija… emh… ¡Prohíbele tener novio!- Le dijo al final, sonrojado. Hermione frunció el ceño y después lo miró con ternura, cosa que lo asustó.

-No puedo prohibirle eso, ¡Y tú tampoco!- Se apresuró a agregar cuando vio la expresión de su esposo.

-Claro que puedo; soy su padre.

Hermione suspiró y lo volvió a mirar con ternura, después se sentó en una silla de la mesa y tomó sus manos, haciendo que éstas se apoyaran en la mesa y que Ron girara la silla para observarla.

-Ron, Rose tiene 15 años…

-Da igual eso- Murmuró con el ceño fruncido; Hermione no discutió como lo haría en una situación normal, algo que hizo que sintiera ese agujero en su estómago de nuevo.

-Tiene 15 años, está creciendo y ya no es una niña.

-¡Sí, pero tampoco es una adulta!

-Ella tiene derecho a comenzar a hacer su vida sin nuestra intervención, sólo darle consejos y apoyarla, Ron.

-¡Por Merlín, Hermione, tiene 15! ¿Ella qué sabe de la vida?

-Lo mismo que tú y yo a esa edad.

-¡Era muy diferente! ¿Quieres que vayan por ahí diciendo que tu hija es una…?

-¿Una qué, Ron? ¿Qué ibas a decir?- Le preguntó con el ceño fruncido, comenzando a enojarse y apretando mucho más fuerte el agarre de sus manos-. Mi primer novio fue a los 15, Ronald, y el de Ginny igual.

Ron la miró con tristeza y arrepentimiento, hacía mucho que había dejado de sentirse culpable por aquel baile pero, aun odiándolo, debía admitir y reconocer que él no había sido el primer novio de su esposa. Después pensó en aquel baile y la discusión que lo siguió; ahí, comprendió cuál era su miedo. Después de aquella discusión había comprendido un poco más sus sentimientos hacia su ahora esposa y temía que eso le pasara a su hija y terminara con un chico tan imbécil como él lo había sido, sin comprender lo genial que era aquella chica que tenía justo enfrente. Temía que alguien la hiciera sufrir como él había hecho sufrir a Hermione en su sexto año de Hogwarts o en aquel momento de abandono durante su búsqueda de Horrocruxes.

-Habla con ella, Hermione- Pidió en un murmuro- Si termina con alguien como…- Hermione le interrumpió, tal vez sabiendo como continuaría la frase. Sintiendo un gran coraje por su sentimiento de inferioridad.

-Ya hemos hablado de eso- Ron levantó la mirada y alzó las cejas, por el tono de su esposa creía que algo no continuaría bien- Ella es muy madura e inteligente…- Pero Ron ya no hacía caso.

-¿Cómo que ya has hablado con ella?

-Pues sí- Respondió la mujer algo cohibida ante su reacción-. Ella necesita consejos aunque no los pida y yo quiero dárselos.

-¿Y por qué yo no lo sabía?- Preguntó acalorado-. ¡Soy su padre, tengo derecho a saberlo!

-Acabas de responder tú solo tu pregunta- Ron la fulminó con la mirada- Además, ¿Recuerdas tu reacción cuando te conté que ya había tenido su primera menstru…?

-¡Sí, sí, recuerdo esa charla!- Se apresuró a interrumpirla, colorado- Creo que ambos sabemos que tú te ocupas de cosas físicas y ambos nos ocupamos de los chicos.

-Y ella se ocupa de los chicos. Corrigió- Es su vida, Ronald, no podemos entrometernos al menos que sepamos que está haciendo idioteces, eso incluye con quien salga-. Ron se soltó del agarre, indignado.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes que no saldrá con un imbécil?- Hermione desvió la mirada-. ¡Oh, por Merlín, lo sabes!-

-¡Sólo estoy sospechando!- Se apresuró a agregar-. Pero es que cuando hablamos no dejaba de hablar de él y dudo que lo hiciera conscientemente, me recordó a mí, ¿sabes? Cuando le conté a mamá que salía contigo me dijo que no le sorprendía, que siempre terminaba hablando de ti cada vez que volvía a casa; Yo jamás me di cuenta de eso y creo que le está sucediendo lo mismo a Rosie…

-Hermione, cariño- Llamó Ron- Estás saliéndote del tema-. Acusó con voz tenue, sintiendo mariposas después de aquel relato, pero en ese momento había algo más importante.

-Hablaba mucho de su amigo: Scorpius.

-¿Scorpius?- Preguntó-. Me suena ese nombre…- Comentó pensativo.

-Puede que sea porque Rose lo menciona mucho- Sugirió algo nerviosa.

-No, no, es algo más…- Y de repente, lo recordó. El hijo de Draco.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y, muy a su desgracia, sintió algo de alivio. Sabía que ese chico era mucho mejor que su padre, más amable, caballeroso y le pisaba los talones en cuestión de promedio a Rose, todo según la profesora McGonagall. No era el chico y odiaba admitirlo, era que su hija se estaba fijando en un chico. Volvió a retorcerse e intentó calmarse, después de todo, ¿Quién estaba seguro de sus sentimientos siendo un adolescente? Toda aquella pareja que fue junta a ese maldito baile no quedó junta ya de adultos.

 _Es cierto, pero tú empezaste a darte cuenta de algo, ¿verdad? Algo que tiene que ver con la mujer que tienes justo frente a ti… tu esposa. Y después como la trataste, como sufrió. Recuerdas esos pájaros, ¿Verdad? Pobre, pobre Rose…_ Le dijo una voz burlona que, curiosamente, sonaba a la de su hermano George. Lo maldijo, hasta en su mente seguía atormentándolo.

-¡Me niego!- Bramó levantándose de la silla. Se llevó ambas manos a su cabello y miró a su esposa, que lo miraba con reproche y enojo. Él se calmó un poco y miró seriamente a su esposa-. ¡Prohíbeselo!-

-No, es muy buen chico y me agrada-. Le dijo levantándose de la silla. Ron abrió la boca de par en par-. No quiero que mi hija termine con alguien como…- Y, justo antes de terminar la frase, Ron se derrumbó en la silla.

Apoyó sus codos en la mesa y puso sus manos en sus oídos, intentando contener las ganas de llorar y también intentando quedarse sordo para no escuchar. Hermione lo miró sorprendida e incluso con tristeza. Se acercó a la silla que había dejado hacía unos segundos y pasó su mano por el cabello de su pelirrojo. Él reprimió un sollozo.

-Ron… esto va más allá que unos simples celos, ¿verdad?

-¿Te arrepientes?- Le preguntó, Hermione lo miró sin entender-. ¿Te arrepientes de quedarte conmigo y no con Krum?- Hermione lo miró con una expresión difícil de descifrar y después soltó una risilla. Ron la miró, confuso y enojado a la vez, pero siempre preocupado.

-¡Oh, Ronald Weasley, eres un idiota!- Y sin decir más, lo besó con suavidad y cariño-. Casarme contigo fue una de las tres mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida.

-¿Tres?

-Tú, Rose y Hugo-. Ron sonrió con ternura y la volvió a besar.

-Gracias, Hermione, por todo. Yo pienso igual-. Hermione sonrió contra sus labios y depositó otro pequeño beso.- Pero no sé si ellos lo hagan- Y su sonrisa desapareció, Hermione se alejó lo suficiente para ver sus hermosos ojos.

-¿Quiénes?

-Hugo y Rose-. Ante la confesión de su esposo, comprendió su reacción y su miedo.- Ahora que saben con quién pudiste estar, no quiero se decepcionen de tu decisión- Hermione lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y justo antes de hablar un chillido la interrumpió y por ello se levantó de la silla, sobresaltada.

-¡Papi!- Sus dos hijos rojos como tomates y con lágrimas en los ojos, corrieron desde la escalera hasta su padre y se abrazaron a ambos costados del hombre. Era claro que habían escuchado parte de la conversación.

Ron estaba completamente sorprendido y abochornado, pero abrazó a ambos con un brazo cada uno mientras ellos lloraban en sus hombros.

-¿¡Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso!?- Le acusó Rose con una mirada enojada, idéntica a la de su madre. Ron miró sus mejillas sonrojadas y ojos cristalinos y la abrazó con más fuerza, dándole un beso en la frente. Pocas veces Rose era tan pasional como en ese momento.

-¡Tú eres genial, papá!- Le aseguró su hijo y él se giró a verlo, sorprendido y completamente alagado sabiendo su fanatismo por el búlgaro.- Eres uno de los tres salvadores del mundo mágico, fuiste uno de los mejores aurores, ayudaste a derrotar a Voldemort, y diriges la mejor tienda de bromas del todo el mundo junto al tío George, aparte de que eres la persona más valiente que he conocido jamás, ¿Cómo crees que nos gustaría que mamá estuviera con Krum?- Ron lo miró y contuvo lo mejor que pudo las lágrimas, tarea sumamente difícil.

-¡Cierto, además de que es horrible!- Añadió su hija-. Tú eres más guapo y mejor que él, papá-. Ron tomó la cabeza de sus dos hijos y la hundió en su pecho para que no lo vieran llorar de alegría.

Levantó la mirada y vio como Hermione, aun con su ropa de andar por casa, se tapaba la boca con ambas manos y lloraba a lágrima suelta. Ron rió un poco y levantó un par de milímetros sus manos para invitarla al abrazo. Hermione lo vio y soltó un sollozo antes de correr y abalanzarse en su cuello. La silla no pudo con eso y tiró a toda su familia al suelo, sus dos hijos cayendo en los brazos de su padre y su esposa en su pecho, aun abrazando su cuello. El golpe le había causado dolor pero no quería moverse ni un centímetro, menos cuando su esposa se abalanzó más y lo besó apasionadamente.

-¡Puag!- Exclamaron los más jóvenes ante tal acto, a Ron no le importó en absoluto e incluso rió cuando intensificó el beso.- ¡Paren ya!- Ordenó su hija mayor. Ambos hicieron caso y se sentaron en el suelo, Hermione sobre las piernas del pelirrojo, riendo a carcajadas y disimuladamente secando sus lágrimas combinadas con la emoción y la risa.

Ambos niños se levantaron del suelo con cara de asco de un solo salto. Su hija tomó a su gata en brazos que, al parecer, se había unido al abrazo sin permiso. Ron se levantó y le tendió la mano a su esposa, que aceptó gustosa, después ésta se dirigió a sus hijos.

-Bien, bien, todo fue muy conmovedor- Ron rió entre dientes, algo avergonzado pero lleno de felicidad y orgullo, además de fanfarronería pensando en Krum- Pero sus tíos Harry y Ginny vendrán a cenar. Rose, lávate las manos después de jugar con tu gata, y Hugo recoge un poco tu habitación, ¡está hecha un desastre desde el verano!- Le dijo con fiereza, Hugo se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Por qué Rose no hará nada?

-Porque yo la ordené antes de irnos a Hogwarts- Respondió con un tono burlesco y cantarín, Hugo la miró y le sacó la lengua-. Tal como ordenó mami- Aclaró la joven intentando hacerle recordar a su madre que Hugo no había obedecido aquel día.

-Cierto, si mi hicieras caso…-

-Ya entendí, ya entendí, la limpiaré- Dijo cansinamente mientras se dirigía a las escaleras junto a su hermana, que jugaba con el pelaje de su mascota-. Me voy todos estos meses y no puede hacerme el favor de ordenarla con magia, ¡sólo un movimiento de varita!- Se quejó entre dientes con su hermana.

-¡Te escuché!- Le gritó su madre, Hugo giró la cabeza y la miró con miedo.

Salió huyendo por las escaleras al grito de "Te amo, mamá" su hermana lo siguió riendo a carcajadas y cuando por fin se quedaron solos, se miraron y se sonrieron. Hermione, sin decir una palabra, se giró y abrió el refrigerador, estudiando los alimentos con mucha concentración. Ron se rió sabiendo de memoria aquella rutina; intentaría cocinar como muggle, después con magia y cuando todo se viera perdido, Ron se ofrecería a ayudarla y terminaría haciendo la cena él mismo, dejando el orgullo de Hermione intacto porque según ella "podría hacerlo, pero tú tenías ganas de cocinar y te ofreciste".

Ron miró su espalda con una sonrisa y después se giró a las escaleras, escuchando una pequeña discusión entre los dos hermanos, sabía que, como siempre, se debía a la mascota de Rose que se metía en el cuarto de Hugo sin permiso. Después devolvió la mirada a Hermione y agradeció la fortuna que tenía en su vida. Cuando la mujer intentó tomar una charola de encima del refrigerador de la manera muggle, sin éxito por su estatura, él se acercó, la abrazó por la cintura con un brazo y con el otro tomo la charola sin esfuerzo alguno. Hermione observó sus movimientos hasta que él puso el objeto justo frente a ella, que lo tomó.

-Presumido- Bufó y Ron rió.

Siguió con su intento de cocina pero Ron no se lo permitió ya que la abrazó por detrás y le beso un poco su cuello y mejilla.

-Te amo, ¿sabes?

-Yo también te amo- Contestó y giró su rostro para besarlo, siguió cortando las verduras aún con los brazos de Ron entre su cintura, después, éste apoyó su barbilla en su hombro.

-¿Ibas a decirme a mí?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Se apresuró a contestar, viendo la pimienta e intentando descifrar cuanta sería la cantidad perfecta-. Espero que Rose se quedé con alguien como tú, sería muy afortunada-. Ron sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-¿Entonces?

-Iba a decir McLaggen, Merlín, es un horco- Ron rió con fuerzas y más cuando a Hermione se le cayó toda la pimienta sobre las verduras. Hermione lo golpeó un par de veces en el pecho hasta que él se ofreció a ayudarla diciendo que "le encantaba cocinar".

Con un par de movimientos de varita, la cena estuvo lista y en el refrigerador, esperando la hora de ser servida. La pareja se sentó en la sala de su casa y Ron se puso a ver la televisión, riéndose en cada momento de los muggles pero tras unos minutos, lo único que observaba era a su amada esposa leyendo. Frunciendo en entrecejo mientras sus ojos se movían rápidamente y Ron la contempló, completamente enamorado y recordando sus tiempos en Hogwarts. En como él podía verla por horas en la biblioteca, sólo observándola leer y eso le encantaba tanto como ahora; dudaba perderle el gusto algún día. La abrazó por los hombros y ella se apoyó en él, disfrutando del tacto y de su pecho pero sin perderse en la lectura.

Una hora después sus hijos bajaron llenos de emoción, por fin sin el uniforme y tan sólo con ropa muggle normal. Rose se sentó entre ellos y Hugo en la alfombra, frente a ellos, aun habiendo más sillones en los cuales acomodarse. Hermione se recargó en el brazo del sofá y levantó los pies, observando con detenimiento a su hija, mientras que Ron se giró un poco y terminó en una posición parecida, tan sólo que con los pies abajo.

Hablaron durante horas de su tiempo en la escuela y Ron no pudo evitar notar que lo que decía su esposa era cierto, todo. En todas sus conversaciones mencionaban por lo menos 2 veces a Scorpius y su hijo parecía tan acostumbrado a ello que ni lo notaba. Ron se tranquilizó un poco, después de todo, si Hugo no estaba preocupado sería por algo. La charla terminó con una emocionante charla sobre sus partidos de Quidditch en el que Ron parecía tan emocionado como sus dos hijos, pensando en una manera de ir a ver a su hija jugar algún día.

- _¡No, papá, ningún padre va a vernos!-_ le dijo su hija abochornada. Ron miró a Hermione y ambos rieron, sabiendo que por nada del mundo se perderían su próximo partido, aun con las quejas de su hija.

Hermione y Ron terminaron la plática cuando se levantaron y se dirigieron a su habitación, listos para quitarse sus pijamas y ponerse ropa normal para recibir a los Potter, después de prometerle a su hija que al día siguiente jugarían una partida e intentando convencer a Hugo de que jugase. Ambos aprovecharon el tiempo a solas para acariciarse y besarse, diciendo palabras de amor que sabían no podían decir frente a sus hijos. Ron salió de la habitación con una sonrisa enorme en su cara cuando sonó el timbre, sabiendo que ese día habían hablado más de Krum que cualquier otro y sería una noche muy divertida.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta pasando por la sala, donde sus dos hijos no se habían movido ni un poco cuando escucharon el timbre sabiendo que su padre o madre abrirían, viendo el televisor fijamente, Ron les mandó una mirada de reproche que ambos ignoraron. Abrió y saludó a todos afectivamente, notando que sus tres sobrinos estaban algo exaltados. No fue hasta que Hermione salió de su habitación, planchando un poco su blusa por las caricias de hacía un segundo, que los tres explotaron.

-¡Tía Hermione, usted y Krum!- Gritó el más grande de los tres.

-¡Imposible!-Gritó el del medio, corriendo hacia ella junto a su hermano.

-¡Pero qué lindo!- Exclamó la menor y única mujer de los Potter. Ron frunció el ceño y su radiante sonrisa desapareció, ¿Lindo? Para lindo él. Después sintió una mano jalando de su camisa- Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que le gustaba mi tía Hermione, ¿verdad?- preguntó con tono inocente y soñador. Ron la miró con sorpresa y escuchó unas pequeñas risas detrás de él.- Mamá me lo contó-. Y sin decir más se fue hacia la sala a saludar a sus dos primos, esquivando a sus hermanos que jalaban la blusa de su tía, intentando sonsacar cualquier información.

-¡Hay veces en que adoro a Neville!- Dijo su hermana riendo y entrando a la casa como si fuera suya, dirigiéndose hacia sus hijos para intentar separarlos de su tía que se dirigía hacia la cocina. Ésta saludó a Harry con la cabeza antes de introducirse en la cocina, completamente colorada.

Ron volteó a ver a su amigo, completamente rojo. Éste estaba dándole la espalda mientras cerraba la puerta, cuando se giró pudo ver como intentaba contener la risa tanto que sus ojos lloraban, pero le fue imposible contenerse cuando golpeó su hombro amistosamente y vio su cara completamente roja después de escuchar una carcajada de Ginny desde la cocina.

Harry se retiró del recibidor, riendo a carcajadas y quitándose las gafas para limpiarse las lágrimas, listo para saludar a Hermione y comenzar una nueva oleada de bromas y carcajadas ahora junto a su esposa.

Ron intentó tranquilizarse y respiró hondo, volviendo a dibujar aquella sonrisa sincera al recordar las hermosas palabras de sus hijos y esposa, así como sus muestras de cariño. Volvió a abrir los ojos aun con esa sonrisa y vio que Hermione lo observaba con extrañeza en los ojos pero una sonrisa de medio lado, su blusa estaba llena de salsa y se dirigía a su habitación a cambiarla. Ron volvió a fruncir el ceño y decidió seguir actuando como un celoso desconfiado- que lo era y lo seguiría siendo hasta la muerte- Después de todo, ¿Qué más daba actuar enojado un par de horas más, sabiendo que eso le aseguraría una noche genial, acompañado de una hermosa Hermione y sus caricias?

Y sí, no se equivocaba; Cuando los Potter se fueron y Hermione envió a sus hijos a dormir más apresurada que nunca, una de las mejores noches de sus vidas dio comienzo. Demostrando que él era de ella y ella de él, que ambos se amaban y se deseaban con locura y nada cambiaría aquello.

 **(...)**

 **Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta maravillosa saga y comencé con mi pareja favorita, Ron y Hermione. Este Fic lo escribí antes de que saliera "El legado maldito" y por ello lo de la amistad de Scorpius y cosas así, aunque, si lo hubiera escrito después, como quiera le habría dado este enfoque pues me encanta esta pareja y pues, es un Fic, cosas peores se han visto, jaja.**

 **Personalmente me gustó mucho este One-shot, pues aunque sea una pareja oficial, pocas veces encuentro historias sobre ellos dos y las que encuentro, la mayoría están mal estructuradas, no se parecen en absoluto a los personajes o tienen una ortografía pésima.**

 **En fin, espero les agrade, depende del recibimiento veré si vuelvo o no con esto de los Fics, pues llevo casi dos años sin escribir.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
